Catch Me As I Fall
by Hiddenblossom04
Summary: What if you have a past that you never want to return? A past that haunts you everyday? But what if your precious someone comes by again? Will you try to escape the past or learn to love the past?
1. Sakura's Nightmare

Catch Me As I Fall

**Chapter One: Sakura's Nightmare**

_Those men that had worn beanies to cover their shaggy hair. They wore jackets and baggy pants that had patches of holes. They had beady eyes that felt like they were hunting us and had freckles or little creatures on their faces that were bright red that made their face repulsive and scary. We call them the 'Boss.'_

"Group one stand," said the Boss.

"Psst Sakura. That's us," whispered Hana.

"Group one will be assigned in the train today. Leave at 1pm today. Busier the better," stated the Boss.

"Yes! We're in the train. I've always hated begging outside in the sun," said Hana happily.

_Either way this job is unpleasant I thought. We never lived in a world where children get what they want. Instead, we live in a world that were controlled by wicked men. We sell things that even our age wouldn't know what it is. Whether it's illegal or not, we still do whatever impressed our Boss, so therefore none of us gets hurt. However, that never was my fear. My one fear is…_

"Sakura, where's Sasuke? He better be here, or else the Boss will get mad again," said Hana.

_Where are you Sasuke? I thought worriedly. _

"Boo!" shouted Sasuke who suddenly wrapped his hands around my eyes.

"Guess what Sakura! I went into the woods and saw this beautiful scenery of a sunflower field! You'll love it. Will check it out tomorrow!" He said while smiling.

"Okay," I replied.

_This guy is the one I fear the most, Sasuke. I met him since I was 5 years old when we were sent in this gang. He is reckless and is definitely one courageous guy which why I fear him the most. He would disobey the Boss and would ignore their orders. I always thought that one day he'll suddenly disappear beside me. I didn't care what happened in the other world, I only feared that my most precious treasure will go away from my sight, who carried all my worries and my sadness with him. Every day I wonder whether Sasuke will ever leave me._

**Meanwhile on the train…**

"Hi sir would you like a packet of cigarette?" I said nervously towards a middle age man, wearing a black suit.

"Why don't I take you instead?" Said one of the passengers while touching my butt.

_What am I going to do? The Boss are looking. If I hassle and ignore the customer, I'll be in deep trouble._

"You! What are you doing?!" Sasuke said angrily.

He chucked the box of cigarette onto the middle aged man who sat in the train.

He went in front of me and put his strong arms out.

"If you dare touch her, I'll kill you!"

"Sasuke…Sasuke your eyes…control your madness."

_I held his hand to calm him. It always stopped it before he had a fight but this time, he didn't gave me a second glance and instead, he let go off my hand._

With an angry voice he said,

"Sakura where did he touch you?!''

"…" I gave no reply.

"Sakura! Tell me!" He yelled impatiently.

"If you're not going to tell me anything. I'll beat him up anyway!"

He went towards the guy with his clenched fist.

"Don't, Don't Don't Sasuke! The Boss, they're looking!''

RINGGGGG RINGGGGGG!

_I suddenly woke up while tears filled my eyes._

_That dream again. Sakura, control yourself. You don't want to go back to that hell again._

_I looked over my window pane, it's snowing…the time when red snow filled my eyes. The time I left you. The time I forget. The time I betrayed you. _

**Author's Note**

**Konichuwa! **

**This is my first ever fan fiction!**

**The main characters are Sasuke, Yuki, Sakura and Zero!**

**Stay tuned with this story as we reveal their past and of course some romance! Thrilling!**

**Please review and even give me a message of what you think of this story!**

**I need you to encourage me to write more!**

**Hope you like it and if any confusion, review or message me!**

**Arigato!**

**Love you all readers x**

Author: HiddenBlossom04


	2. Goodbye Sweet Home

**Chapter Two: Goodbye Sweet Home **

*Beep* I pressed my telephone to see an incoming voicemail.

"Hi Sakura. This is Margaret. Don't forget the bullet train leaves at 1pm today! We'll see you then!"

*Beep*

I looked over the clock, its 12 pm.

"Shit! I'm going to be late."

I quickly jumped off my bed and went into the bathroom then I quickly stripped off all my clothes leaving my under clothes on. I then went up into the mirror.

"Damn. My hair's grown an inch again."

I quickly grabbed a scissor in the drawer and cut the grown inch hair. You see, I always keep my hair short just above my shoulders. I hate to see it long not because it's annoying but it just reminds me of painful memories. That's all.

"Well I better go."

I quickly gurgled after brushing my teeth and put on a thick jacket and long pants with a beanie and a scarf. I then packed all my belongings in a medium suit-case and headed out to the door.

*Sigh "I'm really going to miss this place" I said to myself sadly.

I went out the door and went to the owner of the apartment. There he is Mr. Kamakazi.

"Thankyou Mr Kamakazi for everything," I said while smiling trying to hide my sadness.

"You were the one who helped me greatly Sakura. With all that favors I asked you and the things you've done for our community, you are always welcome back here. I remembered when you first came here you were very young and perhaps your eyes were full of sadness, which was the first thing I've noticed. But now you've grown up to be just a fine lady. Always remember, your past will always be there, don't be scared to remember it because those past might even help you reveal more about your true self."

"Yes. Thankyou."

I gave my apartment key to him and I went outside the door and headed to the Train station.

"What a lonely child. Don't be afraid child, don't be sad. You always smile like it's nothing but those eyes tell me you are afraid.''

As I walked towards the train station, I saw this flower shop. Suddenly a florist came towards me.

"Hi there fine young woman. Its such a cold weather indeed but it doesn't mean you have to give such a frown on your face. Why don't I give you something?"

The florist was fairly short and plum. However, his smile was mesmerizing.

"Here you go. A sunflower just for you. It's been lonely as it's the only one left and was kept away from the sun. I'm fairly surprised it's still alive in spite no light was given to it. It must have a strong will to stay alive for a purpose. Don't you think? Or it must be one special sunflower for one special young lady," he said with a broad smile.

"Well I've have to head back to the counter. There are customers waiting."

"Sir..I didn't get to pay this.."

"Its free," he said and then winked at me.

What a strange man I thought. He gave me a sunflower..HOW DESPICABLE. I hate sunflowers after all. They give me such painful memories.

***FLASHBACK***

"Hey Sakura. Look at this. Isn't it beautiful? It's just like you. You're like a sunflower that shines brightly."

***End of Flashback***

This is pathetic…Why am I remembering such things... I don't need this sunflower. I dropped it on the floor and headed to the train. I then laid my suitcase beside me as soon as I found a sit nearby the window. I looked outside and still found the sunflower. It was so bright that it stands out among the rest.

* Attention passengers, the doors are closing in 10 seconds. Please sit down and enjoy the 5 hour ride heading to Tokyo. Thank you and enjoy the ride*

And off the bullet train went.

"Oh my. She left the sunflower on the ground. She left such a precious flower. She might have also left a something precious in the past. Oh well, I'll return this back to the store."

During the whole 5 hour ride, one thing that always distracted me..

"It must have a strong will to stay alive for a purpose. Don't you think?"

Those words that the man said, was that direct towards me? That thought always remained in my mind since today.


	3. Friend or Foe?

**Chapter Three: Friend or Foe?**

"Madam, please wake up. You are only the one left here."

_Huh? I can hear someone's voice. It's very faint though..._

***FLASHBACK***

"Why don't we sell that girl? The pink long hair. I'm sure she'll be a good price."

"Good idea."

***End of Flashback***

_I suddenly woke up and saw a guy in uniform in front of me._

"Madam, we are here already."

_Oh right, I'm here in Tokyo to meet my foster parents._

"Sorry, thanks for waking me up," I said to the man.

I got up, took my suitcase and went outside the train.

"It's snowing again…" I said to myself.

"Hey there Miss! Were you tired from that trip? Why don't you buy this soft pillow?"

"Hey Miss! Why don't you buy the magazines just for a cheap prize?"

"Hey Miss! Why don't you buy this vase? It's very cheap."

_I looked at them furiously. They suddenly stepped back and headed to another customer._

"Stupid salesmen," I said to myself.

_That is why I hate Tokyo. It's always crowded, streets are always busy and there are many delinquents. Not like my other home town, its peaceful and all the people never really cared for you. It was just like living your own life._

_I looked at the clock on the wall, its 6'oclock. They should be here by now. Where are they? I sat on the metal bench and then a kid with ragged clothes came in front of me._

"Miss, do you like to buy lollies. Its only 5 yen each."

_I looked at him for a moment, and suddenly tears rolled under my eyes. Why am I crying? Is it because of the past? I wiped my tears off and grabbed 10 yen in my pocket._

"Here, 10 yen. Keep the change and I don't want any lollies."

_The kid smiled at me and said,_

"No here I'll give you one. Just smile more, okay?"

_And then he left, moving to another customer. Why was he being so cheerful? I looked at the wrapped candy he gave me. _

"Sakura! Is that you?"

_I suddenly looked up. Oh, there here. My foster parents. I barely saw them since they only visited twice a year when I still lived at my old home town._

"Hi," I said while trying to look cheerful.

_She then gave me a big welcome hug. _

"You look so skinny Sakura! Don't worry; I and your father will give you lots of delicious food to eat. Let's head to the car, your father is waiting."

_She grabbed my suitcase and we headed to the car. The car was huge. It was a seven seater Mazda._

"Hi Sakura," Mr Cross said.

"Hi Mr Cross," I said shyly.

"Haha, don't call me that. Just call me Bob or even better call me father," he said cheerfully.

"Well put your seat belt on, we'll head home."

_Throughout the car trip, it was a very silent moment. However, Margaret would start of a conversation, but I would always just reply with yes or no. Somehow, I was too busy looking outside the scenery. Tokyo wasn't bad at all. There were blossom trees that grew and children playing on the playgrounds with their parents. I've always was jealous with children with their parents. It's just that I never got a chance to see my real parents._

"Well here we are Sakura! Welcome to your new home!"

_I looked at the house or shall I say mansion. It was vast, 10 times bigger than my apartment and beautiful flowers laid everywhere in the front. I suddenly smiled, not even realizing._

"Haha, Sakura. Wait till you see the garden."

_I looked at Margaret and smiled._

"Yeah." I replied.

_We then all entered the house and a housemaid came to greet us._

"Hi Miss Sakura. I've been expecting you. Mr and Mrs Cross had mentioned lots of things about you," she said with a warming smile.

"Here, let me take your suitcase to your room."

_She then grabbed my suitcase and went upstairs to the second floor._

"Well Sakura, I will just call your sister so you can meet her" said Margaret happily.

_I have a step-sister I thought. Minutes later I remembered. Margaret and Bob did mention they had a daughter when they visited at my old hometown but we never really talked about her much. _

_I suddenly heard footsteps coming down the stairs. And then I saw the most beautiful creature or human that I haven't seen for a very long time in real life. Her hair was smooth, long and very brown. She had large hazel eyes and her skin was very fair. She looked like a celebrity in movies I had watched._

"Hi Sakura Chan. I've been wanting to meet you," she said in a very soft and composed voice.

_She then gave me a cuddle._

"Can't wait to have a personal servant," she whispered to my ear with quite a serious tone.

_She then let go and smiled._

"Im just kidding with you Sakura. I'm Yuki Cross. I will be in your care, even if were the same age."

_For a second I thought, she was one real scary person. I tried not to overthink what she said but for some reason, it felt like she was saying the truth. Looks like I have to watch out starting from now._


	4. The Handsome Annoying Guy

**Chapter Four: The Handsome Annoying Guy**

_I hear something loud. Why does it seem my room is trembling? Is it an earthquake? Is it the end of the world? I opened my eyes..._

"Sakura! Wake up darling! You're going to be late for school!" Said Margaret while knocking on my door.

_Oh…its school. I moaned and got up._

"Im awake now Margaret. I'll be down soon."

"Okay, your uniform is hanged inside your cabinet."

_Then she went down the stairs._

_I slowly went into the bathroom and took a shower. After, I went to put my new uniform on. Why is it so girly I thought? It was a white formal t-shirt with a collar. A red tie was provided with it. A blue skirt that was high above my knees with knee high socks and black shoes. As I put it on, I totally looked like a primary school girl all over again. I then decided to pull my skirt down to make it much longer than my knee._

"Much better."

_I went down the stairs and smelt a delicious aroma._

"Good morning! You look very cute in that uniform Sakura," said Bob.

"Thanks," I said while smiling shyly.

"We made you breakfast. A truffle just for you. Im sorry that Yuki can't join us for breakfast since she's always busy at school," said Margaret.

"Or maybe just busy with her boyfriend," said Bob while laughing.

"And that reminds me, since usually Yuki is dropped off by our driver every day, you can go with her every day starting tomorrow," he said while smiling.

"It's alright. School is just 20 minutes from here right? I'll just go by bus or walk," I said.

"Are you sure Sakura? There are no problems."

"No its fine."

"Okay, will just give you an allowance for your bus and school. At least let us do that for you."

"Yeah, thanks."

_I quickly ate the delicious truffle and went to get my school bag that was all prepared by Bob and Margaret. They are such one great couple, no doubt they had such a beautiful childlike Yuki. They definitely looked like actors in movies too with such a great personality which I thought when I first met them few years ago._

"Well im heading off now. Thanks for the breakfast," I said while smiling before leaving.

"No problem Sakura. That is the least we can do."

_I headed out to the door. It was such a big resident. There were huge houses nearby with beautiful gardens and pools. However, it was indeed a quiet resident. Just the way I like it. I waited nearby at the bus stop which took me 5 minutes to walk. As I waited, a tall, fair skinned guy, perhaps same age as me came at the bus stop. As he looked at me his eyes looked like the moonlight, his hair reflected the sun as it was pure silver and his smile was so captivating that lured you in. He was one beauty …_

"Um, excuse me ugly girl. Why are you drooling? And why are you staring at me? Are you in love with me already?" He said while smirking.

_Eh? Was I drooling?_

"What-what are you talking about?" I said while blushing.

_And wait, he called me ugly. Why-why he is so annoying!_

"Hey Baka (idiot) the bus is here, unless you want to walk?" he said while laughing.

_Oh how I hate that guy!_

_I quickly went onto the bus and gave the money to the driver._

"Ma'am don't you have an unlimited card to swipe instead?"

"What- a card?" I replied.

"Oh you must be a new-comer. Since you live in this residence your parents or relatives must know. Just ask them later. Please find a sit."

_I looked up and all the seats were taken except the seat next to the annoying guy. I have no choice. As I walked towards him, I heard whispers from the girls nearby._

"Psst, doesn't she look like an old lady. Look at her skirt, it nearly up to her ankle."

"Haha, yeah."

_How annoying I thought. _

I went up to the annoying guy and was about to sit next to him then suddenly he laid his hand on the free seat.

"Sorry I don't except ugly girls sitting next to me." He said while grinning.

"Why-why you…" I said quietly.

_Because of him, I was so pissed off and my feet was hurting from standing. That time, I wished that I won't meet him again._


	5. New Psycho friend?

**Chapter Five: New Psycho Friend?**

_As I went down from the bus, the atmosphere definitely changed. My eyes widened as I saw the humungous school. The school buildings were definitely not ordinary. The buildings were tall, the walls were painted in rich colours and there were different buildings for each activities, such as Drama, Music and Art. The students' definitely looked rich and posh, as they entered the school with their own drivers or even some of them has body-guards with them. It was just like a school where you see in movies which I never thought it was real. It was too good to be true._

"Haha, hello there. Watch your step miss Drooler."

_Oh right, this annoying guy goes to the same school as me. What a life. He suddenly walks past me and walks through the gate entrance. I followed him and then suddenly a snobbish looking guy came in front of me._

"What are you doing? You have to line up so we can inspect your uniform and hair. Go back."

"What? What about that guy?" _I said as I pointed to the annoying guy. He heard me as he turned his back and stared at me, sticking his tongue out._

"BAKA (IDIOT)" he said quietly.

"How dare you accuse him?! He is one of the ANGELS. Looks like you are provoking him. I will have to call the principle right up," the snobbish guy said madly.

"What-what!" I exclaimed.

"Hahaha. Just let her go. She's a newbie," the annoying guy said as he patted the snobbish guy on the shoulder.

"Remember Miss Drooler, I saved your life today. You owe me one. See you later." He winked at me and then left.

"Ah-yes leader," said the guy while blushing with a bow.

_Argggh. How annoying! Why does he even get a special treatment?!_

"You're lucky his nice, that's why his my idol. Well just line up like the others from now on, since we are going to inspect your uniform and hair. Off you go," he stated.

I lined up and as soon it was my turn to go, a girl with a clipboard came to look at me furiously.

"Please cut your bangs off. It's nearly touching your eyes. What is your name?"

"Um, Sakura."

"Full name please."

_Full name? Well I guess, my surname is now 'Cross.'_

"My name is Sakura Cross."

"No way!" She said suddenly.

"You must be related somehow with Yuki Cross?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

She then smiled brightly and said..

"I'll let you off the hook, just give me her autograph!"

"Um..why?"

"I can't believe you! Are you sure you're related to her? Don't you know she's one of the ANGELS!"

"Ehh- what?" I said confusingly.

She then sighed.

"You really are useless aren't you? You'll find out soon. Oh I know! Here, give this to her. It's my hand made key chain for her."

_She handed me a beautiful beaded colourful key chain. _

"Isn't it pretty?"

"I guess so," I said less amazed.

"Since, you'll do that for me, I won't write your name on the warning list but you probably should cut your bangs off because the inspectors would demand you to do it anyway as they check it tomorrow."

"Yeah, thanks," I said sarcastically.

_I then put the key chain in my pocket._

_As I went through the entrance gate, she then yelled cheerfully out to me..._

"Im in Class 11-D. My name is Ino Yamanaka! Just say the blonde chick, and they'll know it's me. Go find me and tell me what Yuki says about my gift."

_I looked back and headed away._

"She's pretty but she's definitely one psycho," I whispered to myself.

_However, didn't she mention that Yuki was one of the ANGELS? And the annoying person is part of it too. So is it possible that they know each other? Well who cares. My life in this school is about to start and it's been one total crazy day so far..._


	6. School Life Starts

**Chapter 6: School Life Starts**

_As I entered the school, I saw group of students crowding in front of a big wooden billboard that stood in front of the school's administrator office._

"Oh yes! We're in the same class," cheered one of the students from the crowd.

_It must be the class list. I'll go check it out. I went through the crowd and saw lists with names for each class per year level that was pinned onto the billboard._

"Year 11...11..." I muttered as I scanned through the lists.

_Ah yes, there it is. Looks like I'm in class 11-D. Oh, Ino is there too. What a small world after all. As I finished scanning through the list, a high-pitched squeaky voice boomed out from the loud speaker that hung on top of the school buildings._

"Good Morning Akarui Hoshi students! Darn, isn't it freezing cold, especially the snow is out again?! Well my name is Rima Toya and I am your guidance throughout life. Well not really…hahaha. Im just someone who will inform you what events are going on at our school. Secondly, I would want to welcome the freshmen! Let's clap for them. Woohoo! Well anyway, since it's the first day back to school, there will be a huge meeting at the stadium next to the Art Block. And drum roll please…the ANGELS will be there at the introduction."

"KYAAA," screamed all the girls nearby me.

"Im sure you fans out there are all full of excitement. Well get going then. Please sit according to your year levels. Have a great day!"

_*Sigh* what's with the ANGELS? What's so special about them, especially that insolent guy is there. I followed the crowd towards the stadium. It was one huge and wide building with long vertical window panes. The front double door was made out of glass. As I entered inside, red leather seats were placed in rows and each row had each class. The stadium room was triple the size of an average cinema. I looked at each row, and there I saw class 11-D. Suddenly, I saw a hand waving at me. Is that for me?_

"SAKURA," Ino yelled.

"Sit here, I saved a spot for you."

_I walked up to her and sat next to her. _

"Um thanks," I said with a calming smile.

"No problem," she replied with a broad smile that showed her white teeth.

"Ahem, all students please sit. Welcome, I am Mr. Hiruzen Sarutobi."

"Wahh, he looks so scary with all that wrinkles," whispered Ino.

"Well as you can see I am an old champ who is 60 years of age. However, I am your authority as I am your headmaster. Please do obey by not breaking any regulations. If you do, you will face serious punishment but if you push the boundaries even further, you will get expelled right away with no second chances. Of course this applies to disobeying the ANGELS, as they are my representatives of this school. I am also banning you students to give gifts or fan letters to them. We are now banning this because one of your fellow students last year had been continuously giving gifts and letters to Miss Yuki, which filled her locker every month. Well enough with all this strictness. Of course, time flies by so I will now call the ANGELS."

"ANGELS! ANGELS! ANGELS!" the crowds yelled with great enthusiasm.

"WOO-HOO go ANGELS!" yelled Ino.

"Sakura c'mon join with us!"

"Um, no thanks."

_What a nuisance I thought. _

"Hello there." An angelic voice suddenly boomed through the stadium.

"I am Yuki Cross. And on my right is Zero Kiryu. We are known as the ANGELS."

"Woahh-Yuki looks so pretty in person. Even Zero seems smoking hot with such a mystery atmosphere around him," said one of the girls seated behind me.

"I am sorry to say that our third member isn't here at the moment but I guarantee you, you will be seeing him in the future."

"Psst. Sasuke isn't here again. He's always away during ceremonies," whispered Ino.

"Sasuke?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, he is the hottest among the ANGELS. The third member," she said with a broad smile.

_Sasuke? Could it be…No that's impossible. Don't worry Sakura, it's not him._

"Well I and Zero will now proceed how the school buildings are set out."

"Psstt what are the ANGELS about?" said one of the girls from behind to her friend.

"Well the ANGELS here are said to be the rulers of the school. They are formed by intelligence, beauty and the wealthiest among all of us, as their parent's owns one of the greatest company throughout Japan. First, Zero Kiryu is said to be the friendliest and the calmest among them. Of course his hot too. He is a great musician as he can play all instruments and therefore handles the music activities. Second, Yuki Cross. She is known as the mastermind of the ANGELS, so she is very intelligent. She organises most of the activities at our school and she is the prettiest girl among all of us in our school with such a great personality. All guys would go crazy for her, but of course she has a boyfriend."

"Who?"

"Of course the hottest guy, Sasuke...um Uch… oh I forgot his last name but he is known for being the sportiest and his physical looks are just incredible. Model Agencies would come here every year to ask him to join the modelling industry but he would just deny. However, he is hated by many guys because he dates other girls besides Yuki."

"Does Yuki know?"

"Of course. That's why we idolise her. She just lets him do it like it's nothing to her but eventually, Sasuke would still run back to her. You see, all those three are ANGELS are like descendants of God because they are pure and have such a great heart. That's why every year, new students come here just to meet them," she said happily.

"Well they said it all," whispered Ino.

"However, did you know Sasuke-kun is not just sportiest but he is a great fighter too? Someone saw him beat up a sophomore who was attacking one of the girls at out our school. He's like a hero," beamed Ino.

**MEANWHILE AT THE ALLEY**

"You bastard!"

A guy spits on Sasuke's face.

"You think my gang won't hurt you, just because you're a rich boy?" Said by a scruffy looking guy with a scar on his right lip.

"Hahaha," laughed Sasuke.

"You think I lose to you?" Sasuke said furiously.

Sasuke got up from the ground, who was deeply in pain as his left arm had bruises everywhere.

"Take this!"

Sasuke punches the scruffy looking guy on the stomach and down he goes! Sasuke stomped towards him, grabbed his collar and was about to punch the guy's face but suddenly he remembered…

**FLASHBACK**

"No, no don't Sasuke-kun!"

**End of flashback**

Sasuke's hands starts to tremble.

"You are lucky today." Sasuke lets go the guy's collar and went on his motorcycle with a frustrated look.

**BACK TO THE STADIUM…**

"Well I will now pass this to Zero who will tell you a very important message. Thankyou." Yuki leaves the stage.

"Well hello there."

"KYAAAAAA," as all the girl's scream.

"We love you Zero!"

"Well aren't they enthusiastic," said Zero with a small laugh.

"Well my important message is that we ANGELS had decided to take in one of you lucky students."

"Kyaaa," said all the students in the stadium.

"However, we are not choosing randomly. We are looking for the hard workers to help us organise activities or events for this school. However they will act as our personal assistant, so therefore you will have to do whatever we say. Of course, if you work hard, we will accept you as one of the ANGELS and you will be receive many kinds of privilege such as able to join Class A with us. Therefore, I actually have someone in mind already for this task," he said while smirking.

_He looked at me and gave me a wink._

"Kyaa, he just winked at me!"

"No it was me," said all the girls behind me.

I blushed and looked down on the ground. Is he trying to fool around with me?

"Are you okay Sakura?" asked Ino.

"Well thank you all and please head to the cafeteria as it time for a break. Enjoy your day," he said while smiling.

_The students gets off their seats and headed to the door._

"Hey Sakura, want to eat with me?" Asked Ino

"Ah yeah sure. Don't you have friends though?" I asked.

_For a while she hesitated and then looked at me smilingly,_

"No."

_As we headed out the door, we went to the cafeteria. Once again, it wasn't ordinary. It was like a buffet with seafood, stakes and desserts that laid onto a long table with professional chefs serving food to the students. The wooden tables were set out for only two people but there were thousands of them all over the cafeteria. Variety of flowers like lilies and roses were laid on the ground which beautified the place. Fans were also on the ceilings that gave such a fresh atmosphere to the cafeteria._

"Ooh let's sit there Sakura!"

_We sat on a table near the glass window._

"So what do you want?" Ino asked.

"I don't know. I don't like extravagant food'' I replied.

"Silly, why not? They're all free and are very delicious."

_Free? All this are free?_

"Um, I think I'll just go outside Ino for fresh air."

"Are you sure? Well just come back here, I'll be waiting."

"Yeah thanks."

_I got off the wooden chair and went outside. Those food really looked delicious but im not into sophisticated meals. Usually at my old hometown, I would just eat French fries with a burger. Now that I mention burger, I smell one right now. I followed the delicious aroma that led me to a building with a second floor. I walked up the narrow stairs and opened the door._

"Woahh, the sky is so blue!" I exclaimed.

"Just like my old hometown. I never knew there was a huge terrace here with such a great view," I said with amazement.

_I looked up the sky, leaning on the metal terrace fence. Suddenly, the smell of the burger came closer… But I also hear footsteps. _

"Sa-Sakura, is that you?"

_That-that voice. It sounded like…_


	7. Secrets Are Yet To Be Revealed

**Chapter 7: Secrets Are Yet To Be Revealed**

_I turned around… My eyes suddenly filled with tears… Why am I crying? Why is my heart beating so fast? That onyx eyes that glistened in the sun, and his pure black hair swift left to right as the wind howls. His face was so angelic, it seems as he was full of innocence with that heart-warming smile._

_He looked at me gently and walked towards me. He wrapped his arms gently around me and said three soft words._

"I miss you."

_Why are you here now? After all that years I've been wanting to forget that past. Get away from me..Get away… I pushed him away with my bare hands._

"Get away from me! Leave me alone!"

_My voice startens to weaken and my whole body starts to tremble. _

"Sakura… I've always wanted to see you after that day when you left me."

_More tears starts to flow down my eyes… It wasn't really his fault. It was me._

"Im-im going. Don't go near me," I said with a frightened tone.

_I rushed out of the door, down the stairs and somewhere I can be alone…I couldn't go back to Ino, especially me being in this state. I can't confess my feelings to anyone. Where can I go? This school is huge…maybe I'll just hide somewhere… My legs are getting tired… I think im going to fain-_

_That smell… its different… everything around me seems to be white. White walls…White blankets white beds?! I stood up- oh im in the infirmary room. Huh? What's that noise? Is someone here besides me?_

"Haha, you're such a BAKA! Hello Miss Drooler."

_Oh it's him. Zero Kiryu. However, I don't feel anger in my chest. Instead, I feel delighted when I see him... Huh? Why are my eyes in tears again? What's wrong with me…?_

"Hey-hey you. Why are you crying!"

_I just kept on crying…_

"Its okay,"

_He then patted me on the head. Why is he being friendly now? Is he pitying me? _

"Thank-thankyou," I muttered.

"Haha, silly girl. Of course you owe me one! Actually this is my second time saving you," he said while laughing.

"_Well off I go. He opened the sliding door and then suddenly turned back to look at me._

"By the way, I left some medicine on the table for you. And I called your step-sister Yuki. She said she will send a driver to bring you home. Go outside at the entrance in five minutes," he said while smiling.

_He closed the door and off he went. Why was he so nice? But one thing I noticed is even when he was teasing me, his voice was somewhat comforting and gentle. Did he show me a different side of him? And how did he know about me and Yuki? Are they close? However, why do I even care so much? _

_I looked at my left. Two tablets and one glass of water. I drank it and went outside the infirmary. I headed to the entrance gate. There he is. He wore somewhat a black suit with a matching black hat. He was fairly old that when he smiled his wrinkles showed. He opened the door and said,_

"Please enter Madam. Im sorry to hear that you are feeling unwell. I will send you back home."

"Yeah thanks. And one thing, don't call me Madam. Sakura will be fine," I said cheerfully.

"Yes Madam. Oh sorry, I meant Miss Sakura."

_And off he drove back to my new Home._

**During the night…**

_*Sigh* I can't go to sleep. Why is that? My throat feels so dry. I better get a drink. I went downstairs silently and went to have a glass of water in the kitchen. That's strange, why can I feel wind? I looked around the kitchen. Oh, the glass window is open. I was about to shut the glass window when I suddenly heard a sound coming from the outside…a beautiful song that made my ears tingle. That song was familiar… I was somehow captivated and headed to the main door. I took a stroll outside and followed the sound. It took me just 10 minutes to get there. Someone was playing the song with a violin nearby a stream, which the water glistened from the light of the moon. Who is that person? He stood up perfectly straight and the tune was so soft and gentle. I didn't want to disturb him. I want to hear more. Its making me fall asleep. I hid behind the nearest tree. I closed my eyes and listened to the song..That song, I remember now… it's called Silent Love…_

**In the following morning…**

_*Yawn* I got up and stretched my arms high in the air. I opened my eyes, and WHERE AM I?! I quickly wrapped the blanket around me with a frightened look. Somehow, it looked like a man's room. Black leather comfort chair, black wallpaper, a huge library bookshelf and… photos… huh? Why is that guy… and Yuki together…?_


	8. Zero Is My Hero

**Chapter 8: Zero is my Hero**

_The door started to creak as it opens…_

"Hello there Miss Drooler," he said while smirking.

_It was my first time seeing him wear casual clothes. He wore a plain blue t-shirt with black pants with a towel around his shoulders. Looked like he took a shower._

"What are you looking at Miss Pervert?"

"I-I'm not," I said while blushing.

_I suddenly changed the topic._

"What-what's with that photo?"

_I pointed a photo frame on top of his draw with a picture of him and Yuki together when they were quite young like around 8 years old._

_He looked at him for a while with a blank expression. He walked towards the photo frame and placed it down. He looked at me and gave me a long stare. There was a minute silent and then he finally said calmly,_

"Some people don't have to know the truth right?"

_He smirked._

"Aren't you afraid that you're in a guy's room?"

"Of-of course. How did I get here in the first place?" I said fiercely.

"Haha, this is my third time saving you. It's your fault for drooling all night outside," he said while laughing.

_Oh yes, last night._

"Well you better go, your parents might be worried."

"And Yuki too…"

_How close are they? Why does he seem to worry for Yuki? We went downstairs and headed out to the door. He opened the door and said,_

"You should know where to go. –And where's my thanks?"

"I never asked you to help."

"Haha, you are one funny girl."

_I walked off then I suddenly turned back to look at him and yelled,_

"That song was called Silent Love right?"

_I turned around and walked off._

"That girl…how does she know? Only I know that song. Could it be?"

**Meanwhile….**

"Sakura! We've been worried sick!" Exclaimed Margaret.

"We nearly called the police," said Bob worriedly.

"Where did you run off to?"

"Um-um I …."

"It's okay father. She just happened to be at a friend's house. That's not really important now is it? As long she went back safely right?" Yuki said calmly.

"Yeah I guess so. Well you better tell us where you're going next time, okay honey?" said Margaret.

"Yeah."

"Oh Sakura do you have a phone?" Asked Bob.

"No."

"What?! You don't? Well we'll buy you one honey."

"Mother, it's okay. I'll go shopping with her today to buy a phone since I'm free today. Right Sakura?" She asked politely while smiling.

"Yea-yeah thanks."

_Why is she being nice? Did I really doubt her that she was mean? _

_Bob and Margaret then left the living room._

"Hey Yuki, thanks for saving me about what happened last night."

"Oh don't thank me. Thank Zero. He called this morning. You really are one funny girl, hahaha. That is why I like you. You make life more entertaining" she said while laughing.

_Even while she laughed, she was still composed and definitely still looked like a proper lady._

"Hey, get dressed. We'll leave in 10 minutes."

"Yeah thanks Yuki."

"No problem," she said while smiling.

_I went upstairs and headed to my room. I open my closet and chose the most suitable clothes. Since the weather seemed to be cloudy and windy, I wore my casual clothes. Long jeans with a plain t-shirt and a leather jack with a scarf. _

_I headed down the stairs. _

"Miss Sakura, Miss Yuki is waiting for you in the car," said the driver.

"Ah yes thankyou."

_I went inside the car seating next to Yuki at the passengers' seat. Yuki wore a beautiful rose dress with a beautiful silk coat._

"Why are you wearing a dress? Aren't you called?" I asked politely.

"No, I got a coat. Don't worry," she said while smiling.

_Ring…ring…A phone was vibrating coming from Yuki's coat pocket._

"Hello? Yes, we'll meet you guys at the food courts in half an hour."

_Huh? Who did she talk to?_

"Um, hey Yuki, is it only us?"

"No. Im sorry I invited friends. Is it okay?"

"Yea-yeah sure."

**At the Destination**

"Meet us back here in 2 hours time," said Yuki towards the driver.

"Yes Miss Yuki and Miss Sakura."

"Okay, let's go Sakura. I want you to meet someone special."

_We headed inside the Tokyo Mall that consisted of 6 floors. There were fancy shops, beautiful displays and multiple food courts. We headed near a Sushi shop called Amerika that had wooden chairs and tables with green plants. _

"Oh there they are. Come on Sakura."

_She grabbed my hand and walked hurriedly._

_She must be so excited…_

"Hey! We're here!"

"Oh hey. And hey Miss Drooler."

_What?! Why is Zero here?_

"Where is he?" Asked Yuki.

"He's in the bathroom."

_I sat on the chair near where Zero was._

"So I didn't know Miss Drooler would come today," he said while smirking.

"Zero stop teasing her," said Yuki.

"Its funny though," said Zero while giggling.

"Oh Sasuke is here!" Exclaimed Yuki.

_Huh…Sasuke?_

_I turned around._

"Sakura, this is Sasuke. My boyfriend."

_He looked at me with his piercing onyx eyes.._

"Hey Yuki. I need to go to the bathroom."

_I quickly walked away without finishing Yuki's word. Why is he always there wherever I go…? Tears starts to flow down again. I don't even know where I am going… I'm lost and scared. _

"Sakura! Sakura!"

Who's screaming my name? Someone suddenly grabbed my hand.

"Finally I caught you."

_His gentle eyes looked at me. However, my eyes wouldn't stop flowing with tears._

"Hey, I'll show you something."

_He still grabbed hold with my hand but more gentler this time and we headed outside walking towards a park. _

"Isn't is beautiful?"

"It's a blossom tree…" I said surprisingly.

_I let go off his hand and walked towards the Blossom tree. It was so stiff, taunt and had beautiful shades of pink leaves that brightened the whole park. However this beautiful tree… seems to be so familiar._

"You know when I was a kid, this use to be my runaway place. Somehow this tree gives me a lighter feeling…"Zero said softly.

_His voice starts to weaken then he looked at me and went back to his normal voice._

"Of course im not doing this for you, I just feel bored back there," he said.

"Hey Zero, thank you."

_I know he was lying. I know he wanted to cheer me up. This feeling seemed to be delightful. _

"Im so tired from chasing you. You walk so fast."

_He sat near the tree. He then with the softest voice asked me,_

"How did you know the song…The Silent Love?"

"I really don't know..." I replied.

"However, I heard that song before long time ago. Whenever I hear that song, my heart becomes lighter and calm. It's funny though because I have a vision of a young boy playing the violin now that I remembered."

_There was a minute pause. Zero looked at me._

"So you're the one," he whispered.

_I looked at him confusingly._

"Heh?"

"Nothing," he said while smirking.

"Remember the picture of me and Yuki? Well we know each other since five years old. When we were young we lived such a complicated life. That's why I warn you with Yuki. She is not want you think she is. She hasn't shown you her true face."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I don't know. I just felt like it."

_He then starts to laugh. Suddenly a boy with ragged clothes with a smoky face came up to me._

"Would you like some lollies. Its only 10 yen each?"

"Hey im sorry, I don't have an-"

"Here kiddo," said Zero.

_He stood up and gave the boy 100 yen._

"Keep the lollies. Sell it to others," he said with an angelic smile.

_I never knew he could make such a beautiful smile._

"Thankyou Mister!"

"Hey Miss Drooler, you're drooling again."

"I-im not! Im just impressed of what you did. I never knew you could be that nice."

"I love kids like them. I remember when I met someone just like him when I was young. However, she was a girl and she was my first friend and I met her here," he said with a smile.

"Well let's go Miss Drooler. Looks like you stopped crying. Besides, they'll be worried."

_I didn't really want to go back but I know as long as Zero was with me it really didn't matter. And I had a feeling of eagerness to know more about his past…_


End file.
